Kiss With A Fist
by desc12
Summary: She's about 5'3, brown eyes, and parentless. You can find her in your local fight club two times a week. Rachel Berry hasn't been the same since her fathers died. She's Quinn Fabray, single mother, ex-cheerleader, and parentless. All that really matters though is that one can fix the other while juggling an ex glee club, ex boyfriends, and ex coaches.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss With A Fist

Chapter 1.

" _A kick in the teeth is good for some,_

 _a kiss with a fist is better than none."_

 **AN: I haven't forgotten about Skinny Love! I had to withdraw from my school semester earlier this spring, which just threw me way off balance. I've finally settled in and found an awesome job so, now I have time and the passion to get back into writing so, I will be continuing that fic however; this Faberry story just wouldn't leave me alone so, I'm going to give it a shot while I also work on Skinny Love. Thank you for your patience, you guys are awesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters.**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good.**

* * *

She could act like she didn't know why she was here watching Quinn Fabray of all people get home safely but it would be bullshit. She'd been doing it for two months now since the day she found out Quinn was keeping Beth but, without support from her conservative parents, and the immature father of her child who couldn't grow up for his two month old daughter. If she hadn't attended temple that day, she wouldn't know about Quinn's situation but, one thing the last couple months has taught her is that Socrates was the smartest of them all, you only know everything when you know nothing.

When she buried her beloved fathers two weeks into the summer she finally started to learn something.

 _Dressed in black skinny jeans, a denim button up, and her favorite pair of combat boots she stood in Columbus's main airport with her dad, Hiram, waiting for her daddy and she couldn't be more excited. They hadn't seen her daddy Leroy in seven months since he'd left to do work with Doctors Without Borders. She was initially sad of course but the sadness she felt was overshadowed by how proud she was of the men who chose to be her fathers. They'd both done work with Doctors Without Borders over the years, and both the organization, as well as the staff at Lima General loved them where they both worked full-time, Leroy in trauma and Hiram in general surgery._

" _Baby girl, have you spotted your daddy?" She craned her neck trying to see through the crowd of passengers heading their way but she hadn't spotted her daddy weaving through the terminal or baggage claims. She briefly considered standing on a chair to gain a few inches in height but dismissed it just as quickly since the probability of that being embarrassing was pretty high._

" _No, I don't see him papa." Her papa was shifting his neck back and forth trying to spot her father, which really wasn't hard to do. His height and stature automatically commanded attention. If you didn't know him it was intimidating but, if you did he was basically the big friendly giant and fearing him was damn near impossible however; if need be the man could be a force to reckon with._

 _They were still skimming through the crowd when a voice from behind them had them spinning in unison as if it were choreographed._

" _Excuse me, I'm looking for my family but I can't seem to find them. My daughters about ye high," he said motioning with his hand to about his knee," and you look very similar to my husband but your handsomeness' has caused me to be quiet flustered," he said with a dramatic flourish of his hand._

" _Daddy!" Rachel shouted as she launched herself into her father's arms. He laughed in delight wrapping her up in a bear hug strong enough to lift her feet off the ground._

" _Hi my little Ray of sunshine." He dropped a kissed to her temple before setting her back down, his attention now on the man watching the interaction with a fond smile on his face._

" _Daddy you're not supposed to call me that in public," she said, blush adorning her cheeks as she tried to dodge the hand that was now absentmindedly patting her head as her fathers made googly eyes at each other. "And I'm not that short," she said as an afterthought but her father was already taking the necessary strides to have his husband in his arms again._

" _Hey charming," Hiram called out as his other half approached._

" _Hey handsome," Leroy replied with a beaming grin. He and Rachel were the dramatic Berry's of the bunch but, their faces were also the most expressive, and it was a sight to see their smiles light up a room. Close enough now to embrace Leroy and Hiram share a tender kiss conveying emotions that only two people in love unconditionally can._

 _Rachel watched for only a second before feeling like a voyeur, intruding on an intimate moment. She wanted that one-day. The conversations with no words, and the chemistry that was palpable. Up until recently she was pretty sure she and Finn would share an epic love but something was always missing. She had enough passion for the both of them but that was the problem, she shouldn't have needed to feel that way before they established a serious relationship, her passion should have been met._

 _It wasn't until she wasn't allowed to leave regionals in order to go to the hospital with Quinn and the rest of the team that she realized what might've been missing. With Finn it was all a fantasy she so badly wanted to make come true but the way she felt when she couldn't even be in the waiting room for Quinn, that was reality, and the angst she felt was like a slap in the face. A slap hard enough to shake her out of the state of denial she'd been in. She was still iffy on how deep her feelings for Quinn went but it was enough for her to tell Finn she didn't want to be together._

" _I already have my bags," Leroy said motioning to the bags behind Rachel," If you guys are ready to head out so am I. Rachel favorite daughter of mine," Rachel cut him off with a scoff._

" _More like only daughter of yours."_

" _That too," Leroy said not missing a beat. "Be a dear and grab my duffel bag and carry on." He asked coming up beside her with one arm still wrapped around Hiram's shoulders._

" _And you can't grab your duffel bag because," she asked as she glanced at the duffel bag she knew was at least half her bodyweight._

" _Because my little Ray of sunshine," he said ignoring her huff "I have my arms full of precious cargo." Rachel and Hiram simultaneously rolled their eyes but Hiram's eyes gleamed with fondness at his husband's antics and Rachel's lips involuntarily quirked up as her daddy dramatically fluttered his eyelashes at her. She huffed one more time before relenting._

" _Fine, but stop batting your eyelashes before the fairy godmother comes and gives you wings." Hiram let out a bark of laughter while Leroy scoffed in mock offense._

" _I resent that, I have too much muscle for a tutu," and with that he disentangled from his husband, grabbed his suitcase, and performed a diva storm out that rivaled one of Rachel's. Hiram and Rachel trailed behind snickering at his expense._

 _By the time they reached the car Leroy, was already there, waiting to open the driver side door for Hiram like a true gentleman. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and another eye roll from Rachel; they were sickeningly sweet sometimes._

" _Little Ray, your eyes are going to get stuck up there if you keep doing that," Leroy said with a gleam of mirth in his eye as he came around to the trunk while she loaded in the bags in case she needed help._

" _Well if they did I wouldn't have to see you two canoodling every two seconds," she said with a cheeky grin, only to yelp two seconds later from the pinch delivered to her side._

" _You're slacking Rachel-San." Her father said with stern faux Japanese accent. She let out what felt like the millionth scoff._

" _I was putting the duffel bag in the trunk, I couldn't really counter attack." Leroy shook his head and tssked in disapproval._

" _Rule number five Rachel," he asked laughter no longer dancing in his eyes. Rachel sighed before closing the trunk, squaring her shoulders and turning to face her father._

" _Eyes cognizant, arms and legs diligent," she stated verbatim._

" _Have you been training on your own outside of the dojo in my absence?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Rachel knew better than to lie to her father, it was pointless. She had a tell, and still hadn't figured out what it was or if he was just bluffing. She clenched her jaw before answering; she'd been hoping he wouldn't ask about her training. She always went above and beyond like he asked her too but, Tai Chi was just so boring compared to Muay Thai and boxing. She took one more deep breath before answering, bracing herself to be verbally bitch slapped._

" _No daddy, I didn't," she answered honestly looking her father straight in the eye not in defiance but out of pure respect._

 _He nodded his head in acceptance before turning his head and glancing out of the parking garage and into the night. She stood with him in silence except for the sounds of traffic and the buzzing nightlife of the airport, waiting for him to gather his thoughts before addressing her again. He took a deep breath himself before turning and looking at his daughter. He knew she was waiting for the worse but he understood her more than she knew._

 _When his father first started teaching him self-defense his favorites were the combative styles, not the counter attack styles that mainly focused on how to redirect rather than attack. Rachel was a spitfire, and he loved that about her. If Broadway wasn't what she wanted he was sure she could've had a career in MMA but, patience and research was something she didn't comprehend when it came to her training and he needed a way to convey it's importance to her that didn't include sharp words._

" _Sugar Ray, what are you to me?" he asked as he turned to face her again. Rachel 's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she answered._

" _I'm your star tateh," she said in a quiet voice._

" _And what is your papa?" he asked, gaze unwavering, even in the dimly lit parking garage._

" _He's your world," she answered with conviction._

" _What would I do if I lost my world and light in the sky?" her heart clenched without her permission and she bit her lip not wanting to have this conversation but her father's blue eyes were piercing, demanding an answer. She shook her head before answering._

" _I don't know tateh," she said unconsciously slipping into Yiddish with her father like she use to when she was younger._

" _I don't know either Ray," he paused before continuing making sure he had her full attention," and I don't want to find out. Know that when I sign you up for a new style or ask you to practice certain movement on your own to increase your skills it's so that I know I'm giving you your best chance in case anything were ever to happen to you. You're the daughter of two gay men in a homophobic town," she could see his jaw clench before he continued, a habit she herself had picked up from him years ago. "Maybe we didn't give you your best chance raising you in Lima," eyes blazing she went to dispute him but he put his hand up halting any protest on the tip of her tongue. "I know star. As many times as your father and I have been degraded, you've also felt some of those verbal blows and received some of your own, and as much as I'd like to have faith in humanity and in God, I also need to protect my family because one of these days those threats may be more than just that._

 _Involuntarily a few tears escaped her eyes at the thought any harm coming to her family, and just like that everything shifted and she finally understood her father's insistence to take her self-defense training seriously. There were no words needed after that. She was wrapped up in her fathers arms again and she felt every bit like his little girl who couldn't wait for his hugs after kindergarten, and not the sixteen year old girl who greeted him no less than fifteen minutes ago. A few minutes more and he released her with a small frown on his face. Between 7_ _th_ _and 9_ _th_ _grade he noticed that she started to cry less and less before she stopped all together._

 _He asked her about it once and she admitted that tears were a sign of submitting to others actions or words, and she'd never submit someone else's cruelty for their pleasure. At the time he'd been stumped and figured he'd give her time before revisiting the conversation, seeing her frustrated with herself for crying had him thinking sooner would be better than later. She swiped at her eyes one more time before regaining her composure._

" _Don't tell your papa I made you cry or he'll think I was being a buzz kill," he said with an actual pout, oh how she loved this man. She let out a light chuckle before motioning that her lips were sealed. Mid-chuckle her father went to grab her in a headlock but she was able to grab his lead arm, twist it behind his back and put enough pressure on his joint to compromise his body's positioning to her liking which led to him being bent over the trunk. He let out a laugh of his own before tapping her hand indicating that he was submitting. They both bowed in respect but before she could react her father had her over his shoulder like a sack. She twisted and turned trying to get out of his hold but he just let out a deep bellowing laugh and used little strength to maintain his hold long enough to playfully open her door and toss her in the backseat. When Leroy slid into the passenger seat Hiram wasted no time reprimanding them._

" _Must you two treat our luxury car like a toy?" They both said nothing as they made their eyes wide and innocent. He looked at them both with narrowed eyes before letting out an exaggerated huff and starting the car; no one was immune to the Berry's puppy eyes, especially Hiram. Rachel let a satisfied grin slip-out, and Leroy leaned across the center console to give Hiram a kiss on the cheek and just like that all transgressions were forgiven._

 _That was Rachel's last good moments with her fathers, the last moment she had with them was horrific and still haunted her dreams most nights._

The bell ringing above the door to the diner broke her out of her reverie. Quinn's shift was done for the night. Rachel put her helmet on and braced herself to accelerate; she always started the engine before Quinn exited in order to minimize her exposure. The black and chrome KTM 390 Duke that she herself refurbished and customized, could be inconspicuous but igniting it after Quinn was already outside would be a dead giveaway.

Quinn stayed in a less than desirable part of Lima and when Rachel found out she took it upon herself to try and look after the girl. It wasn't hard to hang around and figure out her schedule. No, it was hard to follow her and make sure Quinn got home safely. Sometimes she had to cover her bike and trail Quinn on foot along with whoever else was walking or looting around that time of night. She really didn't want to be all Edward stalking bella-ish but she hadn't worked up the courage to actually engage Quinn in conversation and let her know that someone cared about her and Beth. From what she could see no one was making and effort, not even her so called best friends. Holly Holiday of all people babysat for Quinn when she worked but beyond her Rachel hadn't seen anyone else coming and going, and just to reiterate she really wasn't trying to be stalkerish! She was just aware that it was a gang affiliated area and she'll be damned if something happens to her possible person; and don't be judgmental, she started indulging in Netflix and Grey's Anatomy made her bite her lip a little when Christina told Meredith she was her person and like who gives a fuck if it wasn't in a romantic way, Rachel wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

Before she knew it she was parking her bike on the street opposite of Quinn's apartment while still keeping said girl in her site. When her bike was parked she trailed Quinn on the opposite side of the street keeping her distance until Quinn climbed the stair's leading to her apartment but, right before she went inside she paused and looked in Rachel's direction luckily, Rachel was quicker than most. Turning her body she easily blended into the shadow of the lamppost illuminating the street and casting enough light to hide her sillahuette. After a few beats she peeked out in just enough time to see Quinn enter her suite. She glanced down at her watch and as usual she had enough time to wait and see to it that Holly got to her car safely. After Holly got into her car she made the trek back to her bike at a quick pace with her head down. Yea she could handle herself but on this side of town she'd never intentionally go looking for trouble.

Once she was back on her bike her mind wondered over the events of the past few months, everything was so surreal. She made it to her destination on autopilot, mind blank. Away from watching over Quinn she was different, less attached and it wasn't going to change anytime soon, especially here. Pulling up and parking next to a familiar pick-up truck she turned her baby off and removed her helmet. As soon as she was off of her bike the owner of the pick-up stepped out as well.

"Shark-bait, " he addressed her with a nod and a term of endearment that only he had rights to. She smirked a little before responding.

"Pegasus," she greeted back with a teasing glint in her eyes. She was gifted with a middle finger in return as usual but they both knew she would never stop calling him that. When she found out David Karofsky was gay, she was understanding, empathetic, and then a huge asshole most of the time, purely out of love. She told him Pegasus from Hercules was the closest thing to a male unicorn they'd get and that's who he's been every since. He figured she owed him a bit of teasing, which is all it was, but he also learned not to let Rachel watch Disney movies when she was shitfaced. The girl either giggled like crazy or got pissed off at the unrealistic happy endings.

"Your mind right?" he asked as they stepped into the warehouse that housed fight club two nights a week. He was the only one that knew where she was coming from and that was because he quilted it out of her one night after they'd both gotten too drunk and a little sentimental.

"Fuck you" she replied without a glance in his direction. Yea, he grinned internally she was ready.

People eyed the duo warily but automatically parted to let them through to the sign-in table. They both removed fifty dollars from their wallets before approaching Rex and checking in. They were both one-hundred percent sure his name wasn't Rex but the jagged scar that adorned half of his face stretching form the top of his forehead down and across his eye kept them from exchanging anything more than pleasantries whenever they signed in before scurrying away.

"Iyyye, well if it isn't the dynamic duo, Ursa Minor and Gretzky," Rex called out as they approached the table. They both retuned the greeting with a nod hoping not to prolong the interaction. They both signed in with their fighting names and paid their cover fee with Rex's creepy smile burned into their retinas as they walked away.

"It's like having Freddy Krueger caress you with his eyes," Rachel murmured as they walked away to secure a corner and warm up. She received a snort in return and David had to actually restrain himself from laughing out loud, it was something they didn't do while they were in the zone but his eyes were alight with amusement.

Rachel removed her motorcycle boots and black cargo pants before also removing her faux leather jacket leaving her in black spandex shorts and a black tank top. Dave removed his own faux leather jacket and sports flip flops leaving him in a black V-neck and loose fitting sweat pants. They took turns wrapping each other's hands and ankles. Rachel used black hand-wrap on her left hand, and gold on her right hand in memoriam of her time training with her father. Dave kept it simple using red for his hands because it's been his favorite color since he saw Superman's cape.

They both helped the other stretch and then spar a little in order to warm up.

It didn't take long for Jake, the man who actually commissioned this particular fight-club to step into the ring to announce the rules.

"Well I think it's pretty clear that if you're looking for book club you're in the wrong bloody place," his Irish accent bleed through as he walked the length of the ring meeting various fighter's eyes. "If you were hoping to learn how to knit," he gave a pregnant pause before continuing," my grandmamma just started up a club at her retirement home and there's a flyer on the back wall with all the information," he pointed in the direction of the only bulletin board adoring the wall by the exit. No one dared laugh and Rachel could already see which newbie's were faltering under Jake's glare which would lead to them signing up before they left in order to please him and his grandmother. "Now," he said with a clap of his hands, "Rules."

"The first rule of Fight Club is: you do not talk about Fight Club.

The second rule of Fight Club is: you DO NOT talk about Fight Club!

Third rule of Fight Club: if someone yells, "stop! Goes limp, or taps out, the fight is over.

Fourth rule: only two guys to a fight, or lady," he said with a wink he Rachel's direction making some of the other unacknowledged females bristle.

"Fifth rule: one fight at a time.

Sixth rule: the fights are bare knuckle. No shirt, no shoes, no weapons.

Seventh rule: fights will go on as long as they have to.

The eighth and final rule: if this is your first time at Fight Club, you have to fight."

Rachel closed her eyes and drowned out the rest of Jake's speech that she'd heard many times before. Instead she heard the screech of tires and gunshots. She could feel the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. Right before she started to hear her father's voices the bell rang signaling the start of the first fight, effectively pulling her away from her memories and causing her to open her eyes and reacquaint herself with her current surroundings. Her heart was beating faster than before and her fists were clenched. Whoever stepped in the ring with her tonight was in trouble.

Tonight wasn't a night for the atonement of pass transgressions.

No, tonight was about exercising demons.

* * *

 **As usual let me know what you guys think! My stories are un-betaed so, your criticism is greatly appreciated. Float on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss With A Fist**

 **Chapter 2.**

"It's only after we've lost everything

that we're free to do anything."

 _-Chuck Palahniuk_

 **AN: Hey guys, whatcha thinking so far? I'm always looking for your feedback, I don't have a beta so, I use your criticism as I edit or make adjustments for the future. Onwards and upwards, this chapter will include more details of course and we'll have our first Faberry interaction!**

 **(Also, I've chosen to make Rachel a vegetarian in my stories!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Float on.**

* * *

Rachel and David remained in their corner watching the first few fights from their vantage point. Since it was Wednesday they didn't really feel inclined to watch ringside like they possibly would on a Saturday night. Wednesday night was amateur night. It was the night for newbies to join, and club members to get a few fights in rather it's for a workout, money, or people like Rachel and Dave who were there for their own personal form of therapy.

Sometimes you could watch a someone fight and figure out which kind of fighter they were. Fighters who fight only to better their craft and use a little bit more force than what's allowed in a dojo always does everything light-heartedly, they're sunflowers. The ones that fought for money always collected their winnings immediately following their fight and made a hasty exit, the Ulysses. And then there were the fighters who came for an all out grudge match, blow for blow two people using each other's bodies for an almost savage release, they were the prescriptions. That was what Saturday nights were for, and that's when the best of the best showed up but it wasn't unusual for them to be seen on Wednesday's either.

Rachel felt eyes on her and let her eyes casually roam around the room until they landed on a brunette with striking blue eyes, a muscular body, and from what Rachel could see a chip on her shoulder; her facial expression screamed challenge but if she wanted to fight Rachel she'd have to throw the challenge down herself. Rachel wasn't cocky or anything but she'd built a hell of a reputation for herself, and at this point if someone was looking to break her undefeated streak, they had to approach Jake or Rex. Rachel kept her facial expression blank and refused to be the first to break eye contact. Blue eyes finally looked away but Rachel had a feeling that's who she'd be fighting tonight. She nudged David with her elbow and inclined her head in the girl's direction. Dave gave the girl a once over before shaking his head.

Jake stopped pairing Rachel with girls after her first week in fight club. For her initiation into fight club she ended up knocking a girl out after two punches and the girl landed none. That Saturday she showed up a little too cocky for her own good; forgetting rule number six.

 **Rule #6. Even in success remain humble.**

The guy she fought that night had a stature like Kurt's but with more muscle max. He was extremely quick and used effective body shots to try and beat his opponent. He attacked her ribs throughout the entire match and after he landed an extremely powerful knee to her face she thought she was done but, one quick breath and a mistake on his part and she was able to comeback. After the knee to her face, her opponent turned his back to her which gave her enough time to roll over, deliver a swift kick to the back of his knee and then wrap him up in a headlock that he had to tap-out of. It wasn't her prettiest win and people didn't respect her after it. No, she earned that in the weeks that followed when her opponents got bigger but went down faster. Before she knew it, Ursa Minor, was revered at The Barrel and she hadn't fought a girl since her first fight but, many of them watched her fight and were smart enough to look for a challenge elsewhere.

The current fight ended with a scrawny looking kid flat on his back blood dripping from his nose and bottom lip. His opponent shook his head and left him there for a couple of amateur's to help him up and haul him over to the med table towards the back of the room. She grimaced internally for the kid but she couldn't feel too sorry for him, he challenged a senior club member that's been around for a year and she'd see him do way worse. Before she could dwell on it too long Jake stepped into the middle of the ring to announce the next fight.

"Alright lads and ladies, next fight Gretzky and Geronimo." Without a word Karofsky and Rachel both made their way to the ring. Murmurs could be heard as they approached the ring and they both reveled in it a little bit. Like partners in crime they begun a well-oiled routine.

David stripped his shirt off revealing a body that had become leaner since he started working out and training with Rachel. He handed his shirt over to Rachel and bounced on his toes a few times before taking up a fighter's stance. He lets Rachel throw a couple of light jabs to his core to make sure his abs are tight. With Rachel's nod of approval he broke his stance and started an elaborate handshake they created before his first fight two weeks after Rachel's. The handshake ended with each of them grabbing the others neck with one hand and gently bumping heads before whispering a soft slàinte.

David's opponent is about his height but had way more muscle, she wouldn't be surprised if he wrestled or played football. They'd both seen him around a couple of times when he started the same month as them and from what she knew he fought pretty clean. Both fighters met in the middle of the ring to bump knuckles and without further delay Jake stepped out of the ring signaling the fight to start.

David stood his ground, posture alert waiting for Geronimo to make his move first.

 **Rule #2. Fighting is a dance, never step first or you'll have to dance to someone else's beat.**

The guy took the bait and immediately went for Dave's legs trying to get him on the ground but David easily anticipated the move and countered quickly enough to deliver a jab kick to his face. He went down but before David could pounce on him he was back on his feet but he was Cleary surprised by Karofsky's speed. Rachel beamed a little inside a proud parent; it was something she helped him with. Geronimo gathered himself and again moved to attack quickly. This time he speared into David trying to use his momentum to take them both to the ground but all David had to do is shift his feet and turn his body which allowed him to easily flip the guy on his back, and then grabble to get his shoulder into a submissive hold. Before David could tighten his grip on Geronimo's shoulder, his opponent delivered a quick elbow to his face with his opposite arm. It broke David's hold, and gave him enough time to center himself on top of Karofsky in order to start delivering a flurry of body shots with the hope that David would get fatigued enough to drop the guard he had up on his face. Dave took the body shots waiting for his opponent to tire out or get sloppy and give him an opening to deliver a punch of his own.

The crowd started to get a little wild which led to a lot of them shouting out various moves the fighters should do but, Rachel knew Dave was ok, and sure enough a second later he made his move using Geronimo's fatigue to his advantage. He wrapped both of legs around his opponent's waist and rolled them until he was on top. In one quick move as soon as they landed he delivered a powerful punch to Geronimo's chin and just like that lights out, KO.

Jack came back inside of the ring to lift Dave's hand and declare him the winner but David immediately brought his arm back down with a wince. Rachel noticed and automatically hopped in between the ropes to help him walk back outside the ring and sit down. As soon as he was seated she held up a bottle of water and a bottle of low-fat chocolate milk silently asking which one he wanted first. He nodded towards the water and she instantly brought the bottle to his lips. The crowd was still roaring and clinking beer bottles together when Jake stopped back in the ring to announce the next fight.

"Alright, alright you excited yea?" The crowd roared a little more. "Well then hold on to ya drawers, because for the first time in months we have a lady brave, and stupid enough to challenge our lady in black, Ursa Minor." He said with raucous laugh, most of the crowd joining in as well. "Blue eyes" stepped into the ring and scowled at Jake but he paid her no mind.

Rachel didn't even blink. She'd been expecting this since the stare down earlier. She rose from her squatting position into a standing position. Dave rose too; he was hurting but he was still prepared to help her with her pre-fight routine. She removed her tank top and inserted her black mouthpiece. Dave gave her a once over before gingerly bringing his hands up for her to use as targets. Keeping his probable rib injury in mind she mildly delivered a few punch combinations before relaxing her stance and once again executing their handshake ending with a slàinte.

"Alright, Shotgun," Jake said with a snicker "and Ursa Minor step up." Rachel's lips twitched a little as Blue Eyes-well Shotgun's scowl deepened; the fuck kind of name is that? The girl was pretty and she looked like she was in the wrong place but Rachel new better.

 **Rule #** **3\. Evaluate an opponent but never underestimate.**

The girls bumped knuckles and Jake stepped out of the ring. Rachel caught the girl's eyes roaming over her body appreciatively now that she was only in a sports-bra and shorts. When her eyes met Rachel's she realized she'd been caught and blushed. Rachel quirked her eyebrow but said nothing. When the spent at least a minute only circling each other Rachel decided to see if she could bait her opponent a little.

"Did you come here to eye-fuck me or fight?" she taunted, projecting her voice a little in order to be heard over the crowd. Just like that the girl's most recent blush was gone and that bitch face was back. Not phased, Rachel continued to bait the girl. "We can end the fight right now if you're scared?" The girl narrowed her eyes and continued circling Rachel but Rachel remained still only turning so that her back was never to her opponent. "You're wasting my time Blue Eyes." The words had barely passed her lips before the girl came at Rachel with a sloppy first move.

She threw a kick towards Rachel's head but Rachel easily knocked it away and countered with a kick of her own to the girls opposite thigh. Shotgun hopped away reassessing Rachel before moving in again to try and deliver a jab. Rachel blocked it with her forearm, and used both of her hands to grab the back of Shotguns neck and deliver two quick knee's to her stomach causing her to bend over, big mistake. Rachel swiftly took a step back, centered herself and then delivers a roundhouse kick to Shotgun's chin all in one motion. The move sent the girl down hard but in no way as malicious as it could have been. Rachel looked her over and estimated the girl would be ok in about ten seconds, she was conscious but disoriented and people were already stepping up to help her to the med table. Jake stepped back into the ring with an amused smile on his face.

"Ayye lads, that one was a nail biter," he said sarcastically as he lifted Rachel's hand in the air. The cheers of the club echo around the warehouse and Rachel could see the admiration in some of their eyes, envy in others. As they headed out of the ring Jake lowered his head a little in order to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Want me to get ya 'nother fight Ray?" Rachel glanced over to where Dave was waiting. He was leaning against the ropes face blank except for the pride in his eyes but she knew him well enough by now to know that he was in pain. She looked back at Jake.

"No it's fine Jakey, Pegasus and I are gonna split." He scowled at her for the nickname but didn't protest it; he never did. Not when she was eleven and not now. He was the only person outside of her father and sen-sa that had a hand in her training. He and Leroy met at the gym when she was younger and became fast friends. He was on a long list of many that didn't give her shit for being there even if they didn't agree with it.

Jake ruffled her hair as much as he could while it was in a ponytail and walked away but not without also giving her shoulder a meaningful squeeze. She ducked underneath the ropes and bumped fist with Dave before they both proceeded to retreat to the same corner they started out in.

Neither one of them spoke as they once again came together to partake in a perfected routine. They took turns unwrapping each other's hands while also looking over each other's bodies for possible injuries, Rachel more so than David this time around since her opponent never even landed a punch. She could tell his torso would be sore the next day. From what she could tell most of it was already starting to bruise. She tilted his chin up and rotated his face from side to side in order to assess any damage and from what she could see he'd have a shiner underneath his left eye from where he took the elbow to the face. She wordlessly released his chin and they both finished up separately. Rachel put her cargo pants back on but chose to leave her tank off and instead just threw her riding jacket on over her sports bra leaving it unzipped. David went the same route. As soon as they both had their boots laced up they made their way over to the sign-in table in order to collect their winnings before heading up the stairs, pass the bar and spectators, and out the door.

That's been their friendship since it started a couple of weeks after her fathers were murdered. Existing together in silent communication and significant looks. There were days that David could get Rachel to laugh or crack a smile but, so could Eric Cartman these days which was actually pretty freaking funny but it was nothing compared to what he was use to see in the hallways of McKinley even when she was being tormented but, they were kindred souls. She lost her fathers and he lost himself but they found each other.

 _It had been a week since his pop-pop found him in the middle of writing his suicide note explaining how trapped he felt not being able to live his life the way he wanted to, and without the support. They spent most of the night talking taking advantage of the fact that his parents were away on vacation for the weekend. His parents, mainly his father is one the most homophobic people David knows. By the end of the night it was decided that Dave would stay with his Pop-Pop and he could live as freely as he wanted to on three conditions. He'd have to help with the motor cross track and car lot his grandfather owned, they had to have a good level of communication that included 100% honesty on both of their parts, and he would also have to get along with another teenager his grandfather had recently taken in which was news to him. He quickly agreed though. In all honesty his grandfather was the only he'd ever truly connected with in his family. He spent that week moving and packing after his Pop-Pop spoke to his father._

 _When they arrived at his grandpa's house he was surprised to see the lights on in the garage so late at night. The garage that was connected to his grandfather's house wasn't your typical car garage. The original architectural design had been altered so that it doubled as a auto repair shop. He could hear mechanic tools going and figured instead of following his grandpa inside, he might as well go in and meet the guy he'd be living with, which is why he was surprised to find a girl in nothing but mechanic suspenders tied at the waist, a sports bra, protective goggles, and work boots bent over a motorcycle._

 _He glanced around the garage taking everything in. It was hand-built by his father and grandpa and could house up to four cars all together. It always smelt like a mix between wood, oil, and nature. The beams were high and the doors were usually only closed at night. During the day workers came in and out of the garage for tools to use on the track, other parts of the land, or personal projects. He ran his hand along one of the cherry oak beams lost in thought. He probably could of spent a good amount of time reminiscing but the sounds of Panic! At The Disco blaring threw the sound system brought his eyes back to the other figure in the garage._

" _Hey," he called out loudly to be heard over the power tools and music; his yell garnered no reaction. He shook his head knowing that shouting out again would be to no avail. Approaching the garage's intercom/music system he decided to go the easy route and just turn the music down to a bearable level, competing with Panic! At The Disco to be heard wasn't going to happen. He turned the knob almost all the way down but the girl never stopped her ministrations on the bike she was working on. After a beat she cut the power drill off that she was using to attach a part to the motorcycle._

" _Ill be in in a minute Papa Smallville, two of my parts came in today and I just wanna customize and attach them." Her voice was husky, he didn't know if it was from disuse or work but something about it was also familiar._

" _Uhh, sorry it's not my pop-pop. I'm his grandson and I'll be staying with him so, I thought I should come and introduce myself since we'll be living together." He watched intrigued as her form became rigid, radiating tension. He went to speak again to assure her that he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable but before he could she removed her safety mask and rotated to fully face him since the first time he entered the garage. He inhaled sharply as when he found himself looking into the vacant eyes of Rachel Berry. Unconsciously he let his eyes roam over the girl's body surprised by what she'd been hiding under those sweaters and skirts. Don't him wrong he's 100% gay but the girl had abs better than some of the guys he knew. When his eyes met hers again they were still vacant but the tension in her jaw and the contraction of her fist was all the evidence he needed to indicate her displeasure. He was so focused on her and trying to figure out how to diffuse the growing tension that he didn't hear the grovel crunching under his grandfather's boot's announcing his approach until he was right behind him._

" _Ah captain Davey, I see you found Little Robin." His Pop-Pop beamed with a proud smile. His grandfather was a handsome man, Brett Favre's carbon copy. Dave's parents had him right out of high school so his grandfather was still pretty young, early fifties with charisma and a kind heart. It was extremely unpleasant to be on the receiving end of his disappointment or to cause him any displeasure but, Dave knew he and Rachel's history was going to be revealed one way or another._

" _Let me finish putting this piece on and I'll be out of your hair Papa Smallville," Graham Karofsky's smile disappeared as easily as it originally appeared._

" _Whoa whoa whoa," he gestured with his hands for her to hold on. "You're not going anywhere songbird, you're family," his gaze shifted to David who averted his eyes "both of you are so, someone tell me what the hell is going on," he inquired with a lifted bushy eyebrow._

 _Rachel glared at David unwilling to bail him out of mess he'd made for himself. He took a deep breath before gathering his thoughts trying to figure out a way to lessen the blow._

" _Rachel and I aren't exactly friends grandpa," David said vaguely. Rachel scoffed and her glare hardened causing him to snap out of his embarrassment. "Hey I'm trying Berry! What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have two perfect daddies at home," he sneered which was obviously the wrong thing to say but shit no one warned him, and before he could blink Rachel dropped the drill and pounced. It was like a switch had been flipped because while he was trying to block his face to prevent her punches from landing all he could see was fire in eyes, pure rage, and if he's being honest it scared the shit out him. He could hear his grandfather struggling to get Rachel off him to no avail which was discouraging because the girl was getting in some pretty good blows and there was no way he was going to return any of the punches. It was probably only a minute but it seemed like forever before his Pop-Pop was finally able to get through to her._

" _God dammit Rachel Barbra Berry stop struggling," he bellowed as he was finally able to lift the girl off of David. She didn't stop struggling but Graham just held on tight whispering platitudes in her ear. "He didn't know songbird, he didn't know."_

 _David lifted himself up to his elbows and gazed at Rachel only to find her eyes vacant again sending a slight chill up his spine. He watched her go limp in his grandfather's arms before she was urged to go inside shower and get some rest. She removed her gaze from his direction, walked to retrieve her iPod from the intercom system before retreating to the guesthouse located behind the main house._

 _Dave lay there nose gushing with blood and what he was sure a rapidly forming black eye from when Rachel was able to get in some pretty good shots. The girl was quick, and surprisingly strong. He wasn't complaining though, she owed him much worse for the things he had put her through the past two years. His grandfather stepping forward to help him up brought him out of his inner musings._

" _How about I tell you about what most of that was about and you tell me the rest," Graham requested sternly, and so he did. As his grandfather helped clean him up he confessed his grievances that he partook in as bully, especially the ones against Rachel. His eyes were conveniently glued to the floor about halfway through the list of things he'd done so, when he looked up he expected to see shame reflected back at him but instead he still saw love. His Pop-Pop expressed his disappointment and the chores he'd be doing in penance for his actions but then he hugged him and whispered firmly that David didn't have to hate himself so much anymore. He may or may not have broken down for a bit after that. After he gathered himself his grandfather explained that Rachel's dad's been murdered and that it was up to Rachel to tell him how if she wanted to. He then revealed that he'd known Rachel since she was a child because she used to tag along with her father, Leroy, and watch them work on cars up until she could do the same. It turns out his father didn't approve of "fags" hanging out his son which is why up until this point they never crossed paths out here. He was astonished to say the least._

He watched as Rachel lowered his truck bed and loaded her bike into the back. He nodded his head in understanding and handed over his keys so that she could drive them home instead. He still had a bit of adrenaline running through his veins but even with it he was starting to feel sore.

"How's Rapunzel, Shark-bait?" she flipped him off with a grin and he laughed it off good-naturedly.

"She's good, as beautiful as ever," Rachel replied wistfully.

"Rae just talk to her," Dave urged pleadingly. He'd do anything to see emotion filter through those dark eyes. When she fought they were like brick, impenetrable, and when she laughed or smiled there was a dull light there but nothing good enough to melt those eyes he'd become so acquainted with these last couple of months. The best laugh he's ever gotten out of her was the week after she kicked his ass.

 _He'd been following her around like a kicked puppy apologizing and making conversation for the both of them when she gave him the silent treatment. With a stroke of genius, he finally came up with an idea exactly a week since the day he moved in. He found Rachel where he thought he would while she was on her lunch break, in the garage working on her bike. Without a word he walked over to the sound system and traded her iPod out for his. When the song started playing her head snapped up immediately. He walked out in front of the garage where the other workers including his grandfather could see him in plan sight and proceeded to re-enact a scence from footloose. When he was done with the performance most of the workers clapped and gave him a nice pat on the back but when he walked up to Rachel she didn't say anything for awhile she just stared him down, and then the next thing he knew she was doubled over laughing. After awhile he joined in too everything was a bit absurd and he couldn't really dance for shit. When she stood up straight and regained her composure she had a small twinkle in her eyes._

" _If you're going to be my brother Davey we're going to have to work on your pirouette," she said delivering faux serious slaps to his cheek. He let out a fake indignant huff that he thought she'd appreciate._

" _I thought I nailed it," he said with mock seriousness, she tssked._

" _That's the thing about thoughts David, they can lead you astray. Now how about you come over here and help me with my baby." With an excited grin on his face he made his way over to her bike that was coming along beautifully._

" _Ah ah ah," Rachel raised a hand to stop him in his tracks. "That's not my baby," she said pointing to her motorcycle "that's my mistress." Turning away from the bike she made her way over to a car that had been covered since he arrived. Without preamble she lifted the tarp revealing a Datsun 240z. He let out a low whistle of approval as he made his way over to the silver car._

" _Nice Rae," he said as he admired the car and what parts needed to be refurbished_

" _Think you're up to helping me then?" He looked away from the car to the girl wearing a ghost of a smile on her face._

" _Damn straight," he said with a confident nod," What kind of brother would I be if I left you hanging?" That got him a genuine smile and an unexpected hug but he made sure to hold on tight to the girl who seemed so small these days. "I got you Rae," he whispered in her ear," two worlds one family." She gave him a watery chuckle before completely breaking down in his arms. Thinking quickly he pressed a button to close down the wooden doors to the garage, and then maneuvered them into the front seat of the car. They barely fit but he sat there with her until she couldn't cry anymore. It was the first time she cried since her fathers died. He still didn't know what happened but he didn't push her for information._

 _They didn't talk about it after. That night she bought her favorite beer, met him in the middle of one of the tracks where you could see the moon the best and whispered the same phrase back to him before resting her head on his shoulder, and that's who they've been every since. Brother and sister, best friends._

"And say what Pegasus? Hey Quinn, I follow you home from the diner you work at five times at week but hey, it's charming not creepy."

"No, invite her and baby Beth over for dinner in the fortress." They'd taken to calling the guesthouse the fortress of solitude after they pimped it out.

"And cook what? I don't know what she likes to eat, and I'm pretty sure Beth can't."

"Well lesbians like to eat their own," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"No more The L Word for you," Rachel deadpanned. Thanks to the streetlights streaking through the cab of the truck he could see traces of amusement dancing in her eyes, score 1 for David. He gave an unapologetic shrug.

"Your fault." He went to speak again but she cut him off.

"I'll do it soon Davey, pirates promise, drop it for now though" she said initiating another handshake only they knew. He turned in his seat to look at her fully. The only thing that shook the girl was Quinn. Deep down he thinks it's because she cares more than she's ready to admit or knows; losing her would be devastating when she's already lost so much. Looking into her Bambi eyes he sighed knowing he couldn't deny her when she looked at him like that. Sighing again exasperatedly he gave in.

"Fine," he said reaching out to complete the handshake. Rachel smiled, satisfaction written all over her face which made him scowl a little knowing that damn pout would get him every time.

Pulling into the winding driveway they bypassed the main house before parking in front of the guest house to decrease their chances of awaking grandpa Graham even though the man was well aware of what was going on when they both started showing up with cuts and bruises. It still felt wrong to come home and sort of flaunt it though.

"Head to the bathroom Pegasus, I'll grab us a Gatorade before heading up." David grunted in response before heading to his bathroom on the first floor.

When he moved in she had already commandeered the second floor so, he took the first floor without complaint. The guesthouse had a high ceiling and open floor plan that allowed them to not feel too separated. After they became close they decked the living room out with movie and sport posters, along with a few pictures they'd taken over the summer with the crew and some of the awesome cars that came through the garage. They chose to spread the pictures and posters out work sporadically on tables and the fireplace under their big screen T.V.

He cut through the living room and walked passed the kitchen, which was perpendicular to the living room and down the short hallway into his room and en suite bathroom. Dumping his duffel bag right outside the bathroom door he sat on the edge of the tub and waited for Rachel.

She arrived not too far behind him and helped him apply some aloe for his bruises before wrapping his ribs. They held idle chat about some of the work they had to do the next day and the upcoming motocross race their Pop-pop's team would be competing in. The whole process went by quickly and they were saying goodnight before they knew it.

"Night Rae," David said as shuffled underneath his covers "two worlds" he whispered before his head hit the pillow. Rachel had been halfway to the door before she turned back around and crossed the room to lay a light kiss on David's forehead.

"One family Davey," she whispered back.

Sluggishly she made her way up the stairs and into her own bathroom for a quick shower. Even though she hadn't truly fought it had been a long day of chores and work. The hot water on her skin was welcoming. Stepping back into her room she dried quickly and threw on a pair of Iron Man boxers and a tank top before finally letting her head the pillow and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A few days later both teens were up early as expected. Instead of their usual mechanic jumpsuits they were dressed in motocross riding gear since they'd be helping with the practice in order to help prepare for the upcoming race.

They made their way to the main house for breakfast as per usual and found smoothies and breakfast burritos waiting for them, avocado and provolone for Rachel, and bacon and swiss for David. Grandpa Graham was already gone which meant he was probably outside already examining the tracks condition and they needed to hurry up and help. Properly famished they ate the burritos quickly and transferred their smoothies into carriers that allowed them to take it outside. Stepping outside they both reached for their aviator sunglasses and stretched a little in the morning light.

"Nothing like waking up with sun," David commented drily as they made their way pass the car garage, and down the path that lead to the horses stables before turning and walking over a hill that lead to the easiest and closest track. Rachel groaned in response.

They both usually loved helping with motocross practices but it had been one hell of a week at the Karofsky Farm. The summer was winding down. People returning from vacations needed their cars serviced or cleared, equestrian competitions were winding down and riders needed somewhere to house their horses, and last but not least motocross season was at its peek. Even with enough hands on deck it had been a tiring week for everyone extra curricular activities excluded.

"There's my young grasshoppers," Graham Karofsky said with way too much enthusiasm for the both of their liking.

Rachel grunted in response as they approached the team shack that housed practice bikes and equipment.

"Since when does my songbird complain about being up early," he replied wrapping her up in a side hug.

"Since the reservation turned into a sweatshop," she mumbled while moving quickly to dodge the swat aimed for her head. Dave snorted before ungracefully trudging over to their small set of bleachers and slumping into a seated position.

"Well it's Friday so, we make it through today we sleep in tomorrow, yea?" they both grumbled a bit before nodding their head." Perfect," grandpa Graham enthused as if they hadn't said anything. "I checked on the bikes last night and they're good. The bikes that we tune today should only be the bike's the rider's bring, and that's only if they need it so, " he said with a clap of his hands, "I need you guys to get out there and tell me how the visibility and traction is today. Grab some bikes and scoot your butts, maybe the wind we'll wake you up," he trailed off mumbling under his breath, and with that the day started.

They helped the guys and the girls tune their bikes to perfection, and they also held their own scrimmages to see who was exceeding in turns, speed, and trick execution. By the afternoon the sun had reached it's peak and the heat was definitely making its presence known. Graham decided it was time for a break.

"Everyone take thirty in the team tent for lunch and a breather, " he shouted while motioning with his head in the direction of the tent that stood tall with the team logo and sponsors decked out around its circumference. He noticed some of the girls surrounding Rachel and took note of the googly eyes being aimed in her direction. Even from a distance he could pick up on Rachel's discomfort level and mannerisms; she was only interacting with them on a professional manner which made what he was getting ready to next an easy decision. "Hey little robin," he yelled to get her attention. Her head snapped to attention in his direction. He waved her over and she immediately excused herself. She kept her features schooled until she was about five feet away and he could see the palpable relief in her eye.

"Thank you so much grandpa Smallville, I honestly felt like they were groping me with their eyes," she whisper-yelled with wide eyes. He laughed at her expense and shook his head. "You know if you were about thirty years younger you'd be a great wingman," Rachel continued which caused him to stop laughing and scowl, which in turn caused Rachel to chuckle a little bit in return. He huffed when her chuckle turned into a longer than necessary laugh but he couldn't help but enjoy the sound since it didn't happen often.

"Well I'm happy I could be of comedic relief but I actually called you over here for a reason," that got her to stop laughing immediately.

"Pop-pop it's break time," she whined huskily, already knowing where this was going.

"I know little bird but I really need you to do this job for me," she went to protest but he beat her to the punch, "look all I need you to do is turn a car over to it's new owner, and I'll give you an extended break." She tilted her head in contemplation almost like a puppy before finally agreeing.

"Fine but, I get to ride one of the bikes over to the garage instead of walking."

"Done," he said already walking away which made her narrow her eyes in suspicion, the whole thing was way to easy but she was tired and hungry so, she walked over to the practice bike she'd been riding, removed her motocross shirt due to the heat and took off.

When she arrived at the authentic wooden garage she parked the bike and headed into the office where the clipboard would be for information on the car they were handing over. Finding the one she needed for a 2014 Honda Civic she headed out of the office and towards the front of the garage where the finished cars were usually parked, so engrossed in her work she didn't even notice who was approaching.

* * *

It had been a long night. Beth didn't go down easily and she herself was barely functioning on the amount of rest she was getting. Holly had been a Godsend but it was still hard raising a two- and a- half-month-old baby on your own.

She could dwell on Noah being an ass but it wouldn't make her feel any better. The same could be said for her parents but she'd learned very quickly to compartmentalize and dwell on it in the future, she has a child that needs her, and she loves Beth unconditionally. From now on she'll always come before anything. The only thing that truly bothered her was where they lived. She knew the neighborhood was undesirable but on short notice it was the best she could do and she wasn't a fool. Sue Sylvester invests enough time in her cheerios to making sure they know how to take care of themselves; their cheerleaders, no one is foolish enough to believe someone may never try and take advantage of them but today is a good day.

Today she's getting a car and it'll make things so much easier. She hasn't been able to take Beth outside because she didn't have safe transportation but now she'll be able to do so much more for the both of them. A bus and a cab ride later she was being dropped at the road leading to the Karofsky Farm, thank God there were places other than Burt's Car Garage to get used cars in Lima, that whole situation was still a bit awkward.

"Alright monkey you ready for this," she cooed to Beth who looked up from the kangaroo wrapped she was tucked into with hazel eyes so similar to her mother's. "Yes baby, mama's getting us a car," Beth smacked her gums and drooled a bit in response. Quinn let out a chuckle, most of the things Beth did she found endearing. "Well up we go," Quinn said as she began the trek up the long driveway slinging Beth's diaper bag on her shoulder. Ten minutes into the walk, which consisted of Quinn telling Beth stories about some of the diner's regular customers a truck drove by but then stopped to idle. A middle-aged man tipped his hat and waited for her to come closer.

"The heat's tough today ma'am, would you like a ride to wherever you're heading on the farm?" Quinn studied the man's face and tracked his eye movement noting that his eyes didn't linger anywhere inappropriate. She considered herself a good judge of character, which is why she found herself accepting the ride. When the man did nothing but gush over Beth and his own newborn son at home she figured she made the right choice. "Well here we are, you and the little one should be in good hands. I think Graham told me little Robin's taking care of you." He parked on the side of the car garage that almost looked like a cabin to her.

"Thank you Alec," she said gratefully as she stepped out of the truck. He smiled a smile that made his cheeks crinkle before driving away.

Adjusting Beth around her mid-section a bit she made her way around to the front of the garage where she spotted her Honda. Catching movement in her peripheral she turned just in enough time to see Rachel Berry exit the garage five paces ahead of her. From the angle she was coming she got a good look at Rachel's profile and couldn't believe how different she looked. She hadn't seen her since school let out months ago. Taking time to study the brunette's appearance she decided to wait a little bit longer before announcing her presence. She watched as Rachel pulled a bottle of water from a motocross bike and dumped some in her hands before splashing it across her face. Seemingly unsatisfied she removed the tank top she'd been wearing leaving her in nothing but riding pants and a navy blue sports bra. Quinn felt her throat go a little dry at the sight but shook her head to dismiss her body's reaction.

"Come on Beth, let's go say hi to Rachel," she whispered before making her way over to the oblivious girl. "You know more than half the squad would be jealous if they knew that's what was under those sweaters," she spoke when she was about a foot away from Rachel. Startled, the former diva dropped the clipboard she'd been holding and stiffened. Blinking owlishly she turned around slowly waiting to see if the heat was causing her to imagine things.

When she was met with the sight of Quinn standing there, sundress and all, Beth attached to her torso her heart fluttered and she could feel herself blushing lightly from her behavior.

"Quinn," she breathed out quietly before shaking her head and making voice stronger, "Quinn what are you doing here?" She questioned but not rudely. Quinn slowly arched her eyebrow before pointing her hand to the Civic.

"Buying the car Graham agreed to sell to me at a discount," she replied slightly amused. Rachel bit her lip and blushed a little deeper.

"Right, " Rachel replied ineloquently, "of course." Bending down to retrieve the clipboard she dropped, she chose to focus on re-reading everything rather than the girl standing in front of her. "Well it says here that you guys already settled the important stuff and you were just waiting for one last part to be put on before picking it up?" Rachel questioned. Quinn who up until this point had been studying the girl nodded her head in the affirmative. "Welp, "Rachel said detaching the keys from the clipboard, "she's all yours."

"Thank you," Quinn said gently accepting the keys and trying to figure out who this girl is standing in front of her. Before she could question her Beth decided to make herself known by letting out a string of incoherent noises. Looking down Quinn could do nothing but smile in adoration. Glancing back up she noticed Rachel's eyes glued to Beth's satchel and realized she'd never seen her daughter. "Would you like to hold her Rachel?" she asked breaking the girl out of her daze. Rachel's eyes widened slightly in nervous surprise before she responded.

"I shouldn't, I don't want to drop her or anything."

"Nonsense," Quinn responded already undoing the straps to her wrap. "Where's the Rachel Berry I know," she asked poking fun but when Rachel's eyes hardened slightly she realized they had a lot more to catch up on than she originally thought. "Rachel you'll be fine," she soothed as she approached the girl with Beth in her arms. Rachel's eyes were still slightly hard but she nodded her head ok before accepting Beth in her arms. "There you go," Quinn encouraged, "support her head and her neck." She watched as Rachel held Beth perfectly like she'd done it a million times, and immediately sighed in relief. She had actually been nervous to let Rachel hold Beth. Her daughter didn't get out much but when she did she tended to not like interactions with new people. She knew that eventually she'd have to integrate her with certain people. Originally her first thought had been Brittany and Santana but she hadn't seen them all summer. It hurt but she was learning to grow up quickly.

She watched Rachel's eyes melt into chocolate pools while she and Beth stared at each other in wonder. Beth broke the moment by smacking her chubby little hand against Rachel's cheek, smiling as Rachel chuckled in response, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to the girl that used to giggle? Quinn didn't even notice she'd started smiling herself until her phone rang causing her to frown as she read the caller I.D. Rachel looked up at the sound but Beth's eyes stayed glued to Rachel's face as if she was enthralled. Rachel inclined her head telling her to take the call before turning back to Beth who'd taken to playing with Rachel's sunglasses hanging from her sports bra.

Rachel was in awe of the baby in her arms. She was definitely a mini Quinn but, she could see traces of Noah in her nose and hair. She didn't know how much time had passed but when Quinn approached them again she looked way more distressed than she had a few moments ago.

"Is everything ok," Rachel asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she shifted Beth so that she could see them both. Quinn's gaze stayed on Beth as she answered, voice thick with tension.

"My baby-sitter is going on vacation for a couple of weeks so, I need to find a new one by Monday." Deep in thought she turned her gaze away from Beth and looked at nothing in the distance as she pondered her options.

Rachel glanced back down at Beth who was smiling happily as she yanked on the hair that had escaped Rachel's ponytail. With one more glance at Quinn and then Beth, Rachel made a decision.

"When do you need one?" Rachel questioned as if she knew nothing about Quinn's schedule.

"Hmmm?" Quinn responded distractedly, still lost in thought.

"I said when do you need one? I'll babysit for you," Rachel responded firmly. Quinn's head swiveled in her direction mouth agape before she composed herself and responded.

"Rachel, I can't ask you to do that," she said shaking her head, "It looks like you're pretty busy here," she said just now letting it sink in the Rachel worked on the farm, further piquing her interest.

"Quinn, if I'm offering it's because I can. Besides Beth and I have bonded and it'd be a shame to break that up wouldn't it Beth," she cooed as she gave Beth Eskimo kisses making her squeal in delight. Quinn bit her lip in concentration as she watched the two interact. She really didn't have any options but Rachel seemed like a wildcard, there was so much that she didn't know about Rachel's life at the moment; they had a lot to talk about when the time was right. At the same time this was the same girl that offered up a pair of her panties to Jew Fro in order to try and protect her and Finn at the time.

"Ok," she said taking a deep breath, "ok," she repeated more confidently the second time. "I work Monday-Friday 5:00-11:00 p.m. will you be ok with that?" she questioned. Rachel nodded absentmindedly as she continued to play with Beth. Quinn wished she didn't have to leave but she wanted to have a picnic in the park before it got too late. "We should get going, " Quinn voiced, bursting the bubble Rachel and Beth had created. Rachel's pout was automatic and Quinn had a feeling she didn't even know she was doing it. "You'll be reunited on Monday, " Quinn reassured amusedly "and after you change your first diaper and she has her first fit I'm sure you'll be ok with the separation periods," Rachel's pout morphed into a horrified expression and Quinn laughed as she watched Rachel pale a little in realization of what she signed up for fully entailed. Stepping up to retrieve Beth out of Rachel's arms she made her way over to the car and strapped Beth into the car seat she had delivered a week ago. Rachel stood in the opposite door watching Quinn so that she'd be able to do the same thing when the time came. Quinn made it look easy, and in no time she was closing the door to slide into her own seat.

"So," Rachel said dipping her head to look at Quinn through her eyelashes, "I'll see you on Monday?" eyes twinkling Quinn let out a slightly amused laugh that made Rachel shiver imperceptibly.

"You'll see US on Monday." Rachel nodded her head once and stepped back from the car to allow Quinn room to pull off. Rachel waved to Beth through the back window one last time as Quinn put the keys in the ignition and started the car. While Rachel was waving to Beth, Quinn's eyes once again strayed to Rachel's abs. When Rachel stepped back completely Quinn averted her eyes and smiled before finally putting the car in drive and heading back down the long driveway.

By the time she made it back to the main road both girls were struggling with the same thought.

What the hell had they just agreed to?

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for every follow and review, you're awesome babes. Be patient with me and I'll do my best to update frequently. : )**


End file.
